mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 14-26
The Last Roundup Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Applejack talking to Granny Smith S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png|"Bring us back that prize money" Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png Another banner for Applejack S2E14.png Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png|"Oh Pinkie, you startled me..." Fluttershy was startled S2E14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hiding S2E14.png Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png Rainbow Dash not coming back S2E14.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash believing Fluttershy S2E14.png|Fluttershy freaking out. Rainbow Dash waiting for S2E14.png|Still freaking out. Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png Fluttershy trying to find Applejack S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14.png|I'm sad. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png Pony pointing in the direction Applejack went S2E14.png Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|Oh my! Train ride to Dodge Junction S2E14.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity leaving the train S2E14.png Pinkie Pie darting out of the train S2E14.png Rarity & Fluttershy mane flow S2E14.png|Oh my! Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png|"I found her! I found her!" Pinkie Pie pointing when she finds Applejack S2E14.png Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png|"So glad you're safe!" Rarity she being random S2E14.png Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Main six gather around Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash mixed reactions S2E14.png|Uhh, I sort of believe her. Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Oh my goodness. New helpers S2E14.png Cherry sorters S2E14.png 5 main ponies lining up to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png Main ponies ready to work in the cherry factory S02E14.png Rarity well uhh S2E14.png Main 5 ponies ready to pick cherries S02E14.png Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14.png Rarity so delightful S2E14.png Rainbow Dash fine! S2E14.png|They caught me blinking! Rainbow Dash quit talking S2E14.png Rainbow Dash tells Applejack to start the machinery S02E14.png Rarity sorting cherries S2E14.png Rarity keeping eye S2E14.png|Worried so soon? Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png|Please slow down. Fluttershy asks Applejack to slow down S2E14.png Too many cherries S02E14.png|Fluttershy can't handle the cherries! Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|Fluttershy is confused Fluttershy's reaction to cherries on her hat S2E14.png Cherries everywhere in the factory S2E14.png Fluttershy scared S2E14.png|''Make it stop!'' Fluttershy is scared S02E14.png|Cherry tree. Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png Cherry factory mess S2E14.png Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Rainbow Dash tomorrow huh S2E14.png Rainbow Dash I don't know S2E14.png Pinkie Pie making a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash happy S2E14.png Ponies walking S02E14.png Twilight knocking S2E14.png|Fluttershy just standing. Twilight opening the door S02E14.png Pinkie Pie good morning S2E14.png Rainbow Dash expecting this S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious S2E14.png Pinkie Pie about to blow her top S2E14.png|"YOU BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash dannnnnng S2E14.png|Huh? Main ponies following Pinkie S02E14.png Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png Twilight oh no she S2E14.png Twilight look girls S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and friends "follow that stagecoach!" S2E14.png Five main ponies chasing Applejack in a cart S2E14.png|Fluttershy running fast. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash galloping S2E14.png Fluttershy spots bunny S2E14.png Fluttershy showing off her braking skills S2E14.png Fluttershy looking away from Dash S2E14.png Fluttershy looking at Dash S2E14.png Desert chase S2E14.png Applejack being told to pull over S2E14.png Applejack "Knock it off!" S2E14.png Slamming at the coach S2E14.png Applejack that face S2E14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pulling the cart S2E14.png Applejack not getting away S2E14.png Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy see risk S2E14.png Flying cart S2E14.png Twilight & Fluttershy she goes S2E14.png|Fluttershy surprised at Rainbow's quick departure. Applejack's secret is revealed S2E14.png Rainbow Dash hears truth S2E14.png|Fluttershy hears the truth. Twilight & Fluttershy cuteness S2E14.png Twilight saying name S2E14.png Fluttershy wondering something S2E14.png Rainbow Dash overly happy S2E14.png Rainbow Dash come in S2E14.png Applejack beyond words S2E14.png Applejack not upset S2E14.png Rainbow Dash shaking head S2E14.png Fluttershy being soppy S2E14.png Fluttershy talking to Applejack S02E14.png Fluttershy and Twilight nuzzling Applejack S2E14.png Fluttershy giggling S02E14.png|Aww isn't she adorable! Apple family pileup S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Fluttershy sleeping in her bed S2E15.png|She's sooo cute sleeping. Fluttershy "Who could that be?" S02E15.png|''Who could that be?'' Fluttershy waking up S2E16.png|I'm still sleepy. Rainbow Dash flies in S02E15.png Rainbow Dash urges Fluttershy to get out of bed S02E15.png Fluttershy & Rainbow S2E15.png |Fluttershy checking if she has pants on. Fluttershy embarrassed S2E15.png|The shot that launched a thousand shipfics... Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly out of the window S02E15.png Outskirts S2E15.png Sleepy Fluttershy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking about last year's cider season on flight S02E15.png Dash & Fluttershy S2E15.png Pinkie Pie coming out of tent S2E15.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S2E15.png Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png Fluttershy doesn't mind S02E15.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Fluttershy "Uh... Pinkie Pie...?" S2E15.png Everypony watching S02E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png|You got something on your nose, Fluttershy. Flim squeezing Rainbow's cheeks S2E15.png Rainbow Dash why wub woo S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Apple team S02E15.png Out of time S2E15.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy celebrating with cider S02E15.png Wingless Rainbow Swoop and Emerald Green celebrating with cider S02E15.png Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Main six drinking cider S02E15.png Main 6 holding cider S2E15.png Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash's blurry vision S2E16.png Ponies examine Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash disapointed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png Dash upset at doctor S2E16.png Rainbow Dash "I've got things to do" S2E16.png Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png Dash's depressed look S2E16.png Dash about to scream S2E16.png Pinkie Pie trying to scare Dash S2E16.png Fluttershy consoling Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Pinkie Pie pulling the curtains S2E16.png|Uhhh... did Pinkie just break a HIPAA rule? Broken roommate S02E16.png|Discord's turned Fluttershy into an Earth pony again! Ponies looking at Rainbow's roommate S2E16.png Twilight thinking S02E16.png Twilight that will do S2E16.png Dash hiding under blanket S2E16.png Twilight huge smile S2E16.png|Did Rainbow just ask what a book is? Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Did Twilight just steal my trademark!? Rainbow is not happy S1E5.png Rainbow Dash still mad S2E16.png Rainbow relaxed in front of other main ponies S2E16.png Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16.png|I knew it! Twilight is an egghead. Yay... Rainbow looking at ceiling S2E16.png Rainbow Dash undeniably S2E16.png Rainbow Dash unquestionably S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being laughed at for not reading S2E16.png Twilight taking book with magic S2E16.png Twilight convincing Rainbow Dash to read S2E16.png Others staring at Pinkie Pie S2E16.png Twilight and Fluttershy come to visit S02E16.png Rainbow Dash "hey guys" S02E16.png Twilight "You go first Rainbow Dash!" S2E16.png Twilight and Fluttershy puzzled S2E16.png|Mad Twilight? Dash making horse noises S02E16.png Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png|Most convincing snore ever. Rarity and Fluttershy don't know what the ruckus is about S2E16.png|Uh oh, my fans see me wearing clothes! Rarity care less S2E16.png|Fluttershy smiling because she adorable. Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Twilight guesses the book S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Meal S02E19.png|Fluttershy putting out food for her animals. Fluttershy feeding S02E19.png Squirrel fell S02E19.png Animals eating mound of food S2E19.png Too much food S02E19.png Fluttershy box S02E19.png Grabbing the box from Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy fatmouse S02E19.png|Fluttershy thinks he has eaten a bit too much! Fluttershy feeding Angel S02E19.png Angel kick S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl1 S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl2 S02E19.png Fluttershy shaking off the pellets S2E19.png Fluttershy Ok Mr Picky Pants S2E19.png Fluttershy grabbing bowl S2E19.png Angel dead S02E19.png Angel book S02E19.png Fluttershy leaf S02E19.png Fluttershy after being smacked S2E19.png|You don't smack Fluttershy! Fluttershy book S02E19.png|Fluttershy reading a cookbook given to her by Angel. Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png Fluttershy's checklist S2E19.png|''Check!'' Asparagas shop S02E19.png Fluttershy "Excuse me" S2E19.png|"Excuse me." Fluttershy excuse me S02E19.png Fluttershy never seen S02E19.png Fluttershy sigh S02E19.png Fluttershy "Um..." S2E19.png|"Um..." Fluttershy speaking into hearing horn S2E19.png Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.png Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.png Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy S02E19.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square S2E19.png Pinkie Pie moving Fluttershy S02E19.png Pinkie Pie ready S02E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Why would you do that, Pinkie? Fluttershy collapsed S02E19.png Pinkie Pie no good S02E19.png Fluttershy shocked1 S02E19.png|I'm a DOORMAT?! Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png Rarity using charm S2E19.png|Fluttershy witnessing the world is going to be well. Fluttershy asparagas S02E19.png Rarity cute smirk S2E19.png|Oh...Rarity is really an expert. Yay. Rarity what else S2E19.png|Why is it dark all of a sudden? Fluttershy derp S02E19.png|Is Fluttershy in derp mode? Fluttershy bit S02E19.png|Fluttershy: 1 bit! Fluttershy stop S02E19.png|2 bits! Fluttershy 2bits S02E19.png|Fluttershy gives 2 bits, not wanting to argue. Pinkie Pie using her skills to trick the vendor S2E19.png|Pinkie Pie steps up and demands 1 bit! Laughing S02E19.png|Mwahahahaha! Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png|Oh. Rarity and Pinkie Pie are right. Rarity chatting S02E19.png|Rarity telling something to Fluttershy. Noteworthy as a Salesman S2E19.png Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png Fluttershy paying S02E19.png|I didn't know those wings could be used like hands! Fluttershy shocked2 S02E19.png Rarity recommend S02E19.png|Fluttershy receives moral support from Rarity. Fluttershy sweet S02E19.png|Fluttershy being sweet. Fluttershy fluttering S02E19.png|Fluttershy fluttering. Fluttershy trying to use smooth talk on Crafty Crate S2E19.png Fluttershy smile1 S02E19.png|How's this! Fluttershy smile2 S02E19.png|I guess this ain't working... Pinkie Pie recommend S02E19.png Fluttershy pay big S02E19.png Stopping Fluttershy S02E19.png|You're doing things all wrong!! Rarity walk away S2E19.png|I? Walk away? Fluttershy standup S02E19.png Fluttershy shocked3 S02E19.png Fluttershy upset S2E19.png Lemon Hearts win S02E19.png|Lemon Hearts wins! Fluttershy sad1 S02E19.png Fluttershy sad2 S02E19.png Fluttershy apologize S02E19.png Fluttershy kicked out S02E19.png Fluttershy mail S02E19.png Fluttershy doormat S02E19.png|I'm a doormat... Fluttershy pamphlet S02E19.png Fluttershy popup S02E19.png Fluttershy declare promise S2E19.png|As Celestia is my witness... *sigh* Rarity does it better. Fluttershy goat S02E19.png Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png|Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops. Fluttershy blown away S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Fluttershy scared S02E19.png Rose and Lilly step aside S2E19.png Fluttershy me S02E19.png Fluttershy's eyes S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Fluttershy going on the stage S2E19.png Fluttershy tries getting past the goat S2E19.png Iron Will "What are you gonna do about it?" S2E19.png Fluttershy coming to the stage S02E19.png Iron Will "Show them that you rock!" S2E19.png Fluttershy Flick1 S2E19.png Fluttershy Flick2 S2E19.png Dizzy Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy Being assertive S2E19.png Iron Will scolding Fluttershy about her apologetic ways S02E19.png Iron Will, 'Now you try!' S2E19.png Fluttershy trying to be assertive S2E19.png Fluttershy attempting to be assertive against the goat S02E19.png Iron Will lifts Fluttershy up S02E19.png Iron Will holding Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy being lifted by Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy being cute and happy S2E19.png|Awwwwww..... Fluttershy hose S02E19.png Mr. Greenhooves over watering Fluttershy's petunias S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. Greenhooves S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. Greenhooves 2 S2E19.png Fluttershy walking away S2E19.png Fluttershy remembering her training S2E19.png Fluttershy manning up S2E19.png Fluttershy standing on hose S2E19.png Fluttershy blocking water S2E19.png Mr. Greenhooves backing up to Fluttershy S2E19.png Mr. Greenhooves talking to Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy pleased with herself S2E19.png Fluttershy pleased with herself 2 S2E19.png Fluttershy ahem S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait1 S02E19.png Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png Frowning Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy about to rock S2E19.png Fluttershy ready to kick S02E19.png Fluttershy kicks cart S2E19.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png Fluttershy snicker S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Fluttershy enter S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png Fluttershy line cut S2E19.png Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Shoeshine maybe S02E19.png Fluttershy spin S2E19.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png Fluttershy in Shoeshine's face S2E19.png Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png Fluttershy glare S02E19.png Speed backing1 S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png Fluttershy evil smile S02E19.png Fluttershy standing happily S2E19.png|Fluttershy standing... Smile! Fluttershy S02E19.png Fluttershy about to wrath S2E19.png Pinkie Pie punch on head S2E19.png Taxi pony S02E19.png Fluttershy is angry S2E19.png|Grrr... Fluttershy mad S2E19.png|Angry Fluttershy. Fluttershy fight in taxi S2E19.png|Fluttershy fight for a taxi. Fluttershy asserts her assertiveness S2E19.png|You make me angry!! Fluttershy shout S02E19.png|This is MY taxi cart! Fluttershy "This is the new me" S2E19.png Flutterscream S2E19.png Fluttershy scaring animals S2E19.png Fluttershy "...again!" S02E19.png Fluttershy "he's delivered the wrong mail..." S02E19.png Fluttershy wrong mail S2E19.png Mail pony S02E19.png Fluttershy walking away with her mail S2E19.png Globe Trotter is lost S2E19.png Globe Trotter asking Fluttershy for directions S2E19.png Fluttershy listening to Globe Trotter S2E19.png Letter falls out of Fluttershy's mouth S2E19.png Fluttershy looking down S2E19.png Fluttershy's letter lands in a puddle S2E19.png Fluttershy getting mad S2E19.png Globe Trotter "that's a shame" S2E19.png Fluttershy blows her fuse at Globe Trotter S2E19.png Fluttershy grabs Globe Trotter by the camera S2E19.png Fluttershy swings Globe Trotter around S2E19.png Pinkie Pie neck twist S02E19.png Flutterbellow S2E19.png|"I am Fluttershy, hear me roar!" Brain poke S2E19.png Rarity holding Pinkie S02E19.png Defiant Fluttershy S2E19.png Rarity confronting S02E19.png Pinkie Pie defending Rarity S2E19.png Pinkie Pie "Fashion is her passion" S2E19.png|"Fashion is her passion." Fluttershy insults Pinkie's passion for parties S2E19.png New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity run away sobbing S2E19.png Flutterroar S2E19.png Fluttershy breathing heavily after Rarity and Pinkie run away S2E19.png Fluttershy monster S2E19.png Fluttershy shocked at reflection in puddle S2E19.png Realisation S2E19.png Realisation 2 S2E19.png Miserable Fluttershy returning home S2E19.png|Fluttershy returns home in grief Dusk at Fluttershy's home S2E19.png|Now it's dusk Angel tying up Fluttershy S2E19.png|I feel a fanfic coming... Sad Fluttershy S2E19.png|Assertive Fluttershy is lonely Fluttershy. Sad Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png Scared Fluttershy S2E19.png Scared Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png Iron Will thumbs S2E19.png|"I turned you into a- Iron Will lean S2E19.png|lean, Iron Will mean S2E19.png|mean, Iron Will assertive machine S2E19.png|assertive Iron Will "Lean, mean, assertive machine" S2E19.png|machine!" Fluttershy says no to Iron Will for the first time S2E19.png|No. Iron Will yelling at Fluttershy S2E19.png Iron will goat stand S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie around Fluttershy S2E19.png|Yay... Group hug S2E19.png Rarity always loved S2E19.png|Glad to have the old Fluttershy back. Rarity crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Pie crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy hugs S2E19.png|Fluttershy's friends still love her. Fluttershy watching animals eat S2E19.png Resolute Fluttershy S2E19.png|You want to go on the bunny fire? Jumping up and down Angel S2E19.png|If a bunny throws a snit, Glare-O-Death at it! Fluttershy stare S2E19.png|The Stare Master has returned. It's About Time Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png|Fluttershy busy with many packages. Twilight and Fluttershy S02E20.png|Fluttershy with a disguised Twilight. Twilight with glasses S2E20.png|A disguised Twilight lying on Fluttershy. Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Fluttershy is taking a quick nap. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|Oh my! What was that? Rarity oh there's Twilight S2E20.png|Wow. I'm amazed how calm Fluttershy is. Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Fluttershy, the three-headed dog whisperer. Fluttershy with Cerberus S2E20.png Fluttershy continues comforting Cerberus S2E20.png Pinkie Pie running S2E20.png Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash dragging Fluttershy S2E21.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E21.png|Come on Fluttershy, let's go! Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 2 S2E21.png Twilight trying to convince Fluttershy S2E21.png Fluttershy resisting S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 3 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash showing photo to Fluttershy S2E21.png Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Migration of butterflies. Rainbow Dash agitating Fluttershy S2E21.png Fluttershy not looking happy S2E21.png Fluttershy about to say NO S2E21.png|"I said... Fluttershy yell S2E21.png|... NO!" Rainbow Dash about to be Fluttercharged S2E21.png Fluttershy pummeling into Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Falcon PUNCH! Fluttershy run to window S2E21.png Fluttershy totally not reusing animation poses S2E21.png|Ready to break through the window! Fluttershy opening window S2E21.png|... or not. Fluttershy preparing to pounce S2E21.png Fluttershy window leap S2E21.png|Fluttershy escapes. Twilight watching Fluttershy run S2E21.png Main six photo with Spike pasted on S2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Fluttershy looking at newspaper on her head S2E22.png Fluttershy Staring At Paper S2E22.png Fluttershy startled S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter reading flier S2E22.png Tree eyes S2E22.png|The tree has eyes. Fluttertree S2E22.png|I'm a tree at last! Praise Celestia, I'm a tree at last! Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy feeling uncomfortable S2E22.png Fluttershy opens the door S2E22.png Fluttershy has fake ponypox S2E22.png Fluttershy fake faint S2E22.png|Only Fluttershy can pull off a super cute fake faint. Rainbow Dash at the door looking at Fluttershy S2E22.png Washing the fake pox spots off of Fluttershy S2E22.png|What's soaking wet and clueless? Wet Fluttershy S2E22.png|Your face! Fluttershy moist mane S2E22.png|Fluttershy's mane looks nice. Fluttershy falling to the ground S2E22.png Fluttershy faking hurt wing S2E22.png Fluttershy startled by Rainbow's whistling S02E22.png|Eeek! Fluttershy shrug S2E22.png|Pony Shrug is now canon! Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash whats going on S2E22.png|"C'mon now, what's going on." Fluttershy act dramatic S2E22.png|I'm being dramatic... yay. Rainbow Dash said can't S2E22.png|"I just can't!" Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Hat S02E22.png Rainbow Dash wasn't that bad S2E22.png Fluttershy about to fly (Flashback) S2E22.png Fluttershy looking down (Flashback) S2E22.png Flight camp instructor watches Fluttershy fall S2E22.png Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png Rainbow Dash suck it up S2E22.png|Being told to suck it up. Rainbow Dash no time! S2E22.png|And there's no time. Rainbow Dash realization S2E22.png|That cute Fluttershy face. Rainbow Dash I mean S2E22.png|Fluttershy's face makes you wonder what she's thinking. Rainbow Dash talking to Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash including you S2E22.png|Including me? Rainbow Dash I can get S2E22.png|Fluttershy is thinking. File:Rainbow_Dash_backing_off_S2E22.png Rainbow Dash fails to persuade Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy wait S2E22.png|"Wait!" Rainbow Dash big smile S2E22.png Rainbow Dash you're game S2E22.png|Why, yes, Rainbow. I am in your terms "game." Best friends S2E22.png|Pegasus wrestling! Fluttershy oh boy S2E22.png|What did I get myself into? Pegasi blown by Rainbow Dash's wingpower S2E22.png Fluttershy weak smile S2E22.png Fluttershy moving her wing S2E22.png Fluttershy on the ground S2E22.png Fluttershy accidentally hitting Star Hunter S2E22.png Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png Fluttershy check her wings S2E22.png|Fluttershy checking her shy wings. Fluttershy flying S2E22.png Fluttershy flying 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy happy about her flying S2E22.png Fluttershy looking behind S2E22.png Fluttershy eyes S2E22.png Fluttershy flying 3 S2E22.png Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy looking back toward Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight see Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash about to tell Fluttershy's result S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Fluttershy's measurement S2E22.png Fluttershy awaiting anemometer test S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy surrounded by eyes S2E22.png|So many eyes. Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy about to turn around S2E22.png Crying Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy crying 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy crying 3 S2E22.png Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png Fluttershy crying S2E22.gif Fluttershy with Angel and ducks S2E22.png Fluttershy making cute Face S2E22.png|Angel being nice for a change Animals trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png|Aww! Fluttershy flying through the tree S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining confidence S2E22.png Fluttershy about to train S2E22.png Fluttershy practising S2E22.png Angel_Bunny_blowing_whistle_S2E22.png Animals helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy scared S2E22.png Wing push ups S2E22.png Butterfly having a tug of war S2E22.png Fluttershy in mud S2E22.png|Even in mud, Fluttershy is adorable. Fluttershy flying through dandelion S2E22.png Coach_Angel_cute_expression_S2E22.png|Angel roleplaying as Coach Rainbow Dash. Angel blowing the whistle S02E22.png|Angel as a coach blowing a whistle. Angel helping Fluttershy S2E22.png|"*Tweeeet*" Angel_with_whistle_in_mouth_S2E22.png|Angel Bunny is best coach. Fluttershy crying S2E22.png Fluttershy losing to butterflies S2E22.png Animals with pony masks S2E22.png Fluttershy Pushup S02E22.png Fluttershy trying not to cry S2E22.png Fluttershy sucking tears in S2E22.png Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Butterflies losing in a tug of war S2E22.png Fluttershy worried S2E22.png Butterflies and birds at trees S2E22.png Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png Fluttershy flying past dandelions S2E22.png Angel cheering Fluttershy S2E22.png|Angel's quite cute, isn't he? Fluttershy dancing in a field of dandelions S2E22.png Fluttershy looking down S2E22.png Animals cheering Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy flying to the sun S2E22.png|Fluttershy in full glory. Resolute Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy being purposeful S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Fluttershy cannot believe S2E22.png|It's a huge improvement, but not a huge number This result is awful S2E22.png Determined Fluttershy S02E22.png Fluttershy dodging a tree S2E22.png|Tornado Warning! Best seek shelter! Fluttershy in the wind S2E22.png Fluttershy walking on her two front legs S2E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy holding the machine S2E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight talking while holding onto the machine S2E22.png RD Angry Tree Eyes2 S2E22.png Twilight Sparkle looking on in disappointment S2E22.png Twilight face down S2E22.png Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Fluttershy is frowning because Twilight is the cuter one. Rainbow Dash want to try again S2E22.png Twilight "you've pushed your crew" S2E22.png|Fluttershy knows Twilight is not lying. Fluttershy uncovering her eyes S2E22.png Fluttershy yelling S2E22.png Fluttercry S2E22.png Fluttershy goggles S2E22.png Fluttershy given a goggles S2E22.png Fluttershy contemplating S2E22.png Fluttershy reaches a decision S2E22.png Fluttershy gulp S2E22.png Grabbing the goggles S2E22.png Fluttershy preparing to enter the tornado S2E22.png|Oooh, is that a tornado? Fluttershy setting Angel down S2E22.png Fluttershy about to get sucked into the tornado S2E22.png Fluttershy getting sucked into the tornado S2E22.png|Help, it's a tornado! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Fluttershy flailing S2E22.png Fluttershy finds her stride S2E22.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy surpasses her record S2E22.png Fluttershy straining to keep up S2E22.png Fluttershy worn out S2E22.png Fluttershy chasing her demons away S2E22.png|Fluttershy's tattoo Fluttershy determined S2E22.png Fluttershy still flying around S2E22.png Fluttershy caught with a cloud S2E22.png Fluttershy 'did we do it' S2E22.png Rainbow Dash congratulating Fluttershy S02E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug more S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy 'high wing' S2E22.png|Up high! Spitfire nice job S2E22.png You Showed A lot of Guts S02E22.png Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Goggles Point S02E22.png|The Number 1 flyer. Fluttershy waving S2E22.png|No longer a laughingstock. The day is successful S2E22.png|The day is at its end. Ponyville Confidential Spike's interviewed S2E23.png|Gabby Gums interviewed you!? Applejack pointing S2E23.png Rarity everpony please S2E23.png|Fluttershy looking at Rarity. Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S2E23.png Twilight Rarity and Fluttershy all lies S2E23.png|"It's all lies!" Fluttershy tail extensions S2E23.png|"Fluttershy has tail extensions!" Fluttershy embarrassed S2E23.png Fluttershy hiding from the others when they found out she uses extensions S2E23.png|Wait... DID she? Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png|Fluttershy is still speechless. Fluttershy crying with lots of tears S2E23.png|Fluttershy crying... again. Fluttershy and Angel S02E23.png|Nothing to see here. Angel shown a newspaper S2E23.png Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Making up. MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are asked to help S2E24.png|They are needed Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Rainbow Dash saving the cake S2E24.png|Oh, goodness! The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it...in? Pinkie Pie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy looking forward to the MMM S2E24.png Eclairs shining S2E24.png Ponies see moose S2E24.png Pinkie Pie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|Don't know how Fluttershy is worried. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png Crowd gasping S2E24.png Rarity, Fluttershy & Griffon chef S2E24.png|I wonder what Fluttershy is thinking. Rarity & Fluttershy craving éclairs S2E24.png|These Éclair look really good. yay. Rarity & group gasp again S2E24.png|Oh my! Clue one S2E24.png|Clue one: a BLUE feather! Rainbow Dash "But I don't even like cake" S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle "In the envelope" S2E24.png|In the envelope... Fluttershy getting nervous S2E24.png|Oho... what is this? Fluttershy relieved she wasn't caught S2E24.png|Wait... that's no conductor... Fluttershy disguised as the conductor S2E24.png|... Fluttershy!? Fluttershy is busted S2E24.png|Fluttershy's busted... Pinkie Pie 'So it was you!' S2E24.png Pinkie Pie pouncing on Fluttershy S2E24.png "Will you PLEASE let me finish!?" S2E24.png|Will you PLEASE let me finish!? Rarity you mad S2E24.png|Fluttershy has no clue what's going on. Rarity hear Rainbow Dash confess S2E24.png|Rainbow confesses. Rarity smile S2E24.png|"So tasty!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash eye to eye S2E24.png|Fluttershy hears Rainbow's talk about how good the cake was. Fluttershy was so good S2E24.png|"It was so good!" Rainbow Dash dove in S2E24.png|"Yeah I just dove right in!" Rarity terribly sorry S2E24.png|Fluttershy after she apologized. Rainbow Dash sorry Pinkie S2E24.png|Fluttershy hears Rainbow say she's sorry. Pinkie with Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow S2E24.png Pinkie Pie 'case is finally solved' S2E24.png|"At least this case is finally solved!" Pinkie Pie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie Pie climbing across her friends S2E24.png Rarity crossed eyed S2E24.png|Fluttershy frowning because Rarity went cross eyed. Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Fluttershy and Rarity enjoy the weather S02E25.png Rarity it is gorgeous S2E25.png|Just Fluttershy being cute as always. Ponies looking at Spike S2E25.png Twilight gets instructions S02E25.png Twilight how does that sound S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie listening S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity and Pinkie smiling at picnic S2E25.png|Fluttershy is happy to be part of the upcoming wedding preparations Pinkie Pie flipping out S2E25.png Pinkie Pie excited S2E25.png Pinkie PieHappyS2E25.png Twilight fixing while reading S2E25.png Twilight for reception S2E25.png|Fluttershy makes a good background. Rarity derps out S02E25.png Rarity falling Fluttershy reaching S2E25.png|um...everypony, I think she's losing consciousness... Rarity astonished by the task she has been handed S2E25.png Fluttershy oh my S2E25.png|Oh Dear... Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png What's a B.B.B.F.F%3F S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png The others worry S02E25.png Fluttershy you okay S2E25.png|"Uh Twilight, are you okay?" Twilight expresses her concerns S02E25.png Twilight Sparkle walking away S2E25.png Twilight of Royal guard S2E25.png Everypony excited about the wedding S2E25.png Spike finally there S2E25.png Rarity,Spike,&Fluttershy S2E25.png|I am on a train instead of being a train. Rarity beaming S2E25.png Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Fluttershy talking S2E25.png|"Well, she did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal." Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|"But... he was singing really off-key." Bird is off key S2E25.png|She's right, he was off-key. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Applejack talking to Twilight S2E25.png Twilight angry S2E25.png Twilight "not being possessive" S2E25.png Twilight with hooves on the table S2E25.png Twilight "taking it out on Cadance" S2E25.png Twilight "you're all just too" S2E25.png Twilight "caught up in your wedding planning" S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|Fluttershy can be seen on the right Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png|Man, she is so angry. Main 5 ponies all dressed up S2E25.png Fluttershy greets Twilight in her dress S2E25.png|Fluttershy greeting Twilight in her bridesmaid dress. Fluttershy with bridesmaid dress S2E25.png|"We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!" Applejack put hat on S2E25.png Applejack lie face S2E25.png|yay! This dress makes me look 20 percent cuter. Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|Fluttershy looking on. Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Twilight furious S2E25.png|"Oh goodness, are you okay?" Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png|Now is not a good time to have your eyes closed Fluttershy. Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png Twilight is miserable S02E25.png Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png|Rarity's tail is in Fluttershy's way. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Fluttershy looking cute as she takes a peek. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png Main six surrounded S02E26.png Doppelgangers 1 S02E26.png Doppelgangers 2 S02E26.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png|Changelings VS Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png|6 mane Ponies Fluttershy scared S2E26.png Fluttershy versus Fluttershies S2E26.png|You would believe your eyes/If ten million Fluttershys... Fluttershy pretending to be a changeling S2E26.png Fluttershy after pretending to be changeling S2E26.png Rainbow Dash clones S2E26.png|Double Double Rainbow! Rainbow Dash clones scaring Fluttershy S2E26.png Real Rainbow Dash ready to kick S2E26.png Rainbow Dash Jodan Sokuto Geri S02E26.png Rainbow Dash Shoryuken S02E26.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E26.png|You saved my plot there! Changeling as Fluttershy S2E26.png|Still amused. Pinkie Pie giggling S2E26.png|She is such a happy pony. Pinkie Pie 'do me' S2E26.png|"Do me! Do me!" Changeling as Fluttershy 2 S2E26.png|Sure, why not? Fluttershy attack S02E26.png|Fluttershy ... trip ... Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png|Don't say yay yet Fluttershy. Main 6 glad S2E26.png|yay! And she too doesn't notice the obvious shadow. Rarity bright light S2E26.png|Oh my, why is it so bright? Twilight likes this S2E26.png|Uhhhhh...yay? Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Bridlemaid Fluttershy S2E26.png|Music time? Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A one, two, three, four. Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|Princess Luna is here. yay! The crowd S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Now this was a great wedding." Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png |index}}